Demonic Saiyan
by The shinigami's first born
Summary: When the shinigami was summoned by minato a dimensional rip occured two saiyans fell through it dieing in the process kyuubi sensing the power held caught them pulling them into the seal with him. Sayian/Demon Naruto Rinnegan Naruto Naruto/Harem Slight Xover Godlike
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Mito" Demon**

"_**Kushina" Characters Dialogs**_

"_Naruto" Character thought_

**Story Start: **

Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune could not believe what was happening. First he was pulled from his container who he thought of as a daughter, then some Uchiha put him in a Genjutsu while he was still disoriented. And now Kushina is dead from using the last of her chakra for her son's future. And now the blond human was about to seal him inside of Kushina's kit with the help of the Shinigami right now though that wasn't the half of it as 2 bodies were falling from a dimensional rip that occurred when the Shinigami was summoned sensing the power they held and the benefit they could hold for his new container he shot a tail to wrap them up before he was pulled into the seal smirking.

_**Mindscape**_

Drip…Drip…Drip

Kurama sighed and sat on his hunches before he unwrapped his tail and two bodies fell out they both looked human but the power coming off of them was incredible.

"**Interesting there power is enough to rival mine I'm kind of hungry anyway." **he said to himself before he used his tail to pick up one of them and threw him in his mouth before he was assaulted with the memories of the one he ate called Vegeta seeing the power these saiyans had Kurama smirked before looking to the side were the infant form of his third container was sleeping.

"_**you will not be weak kit I'll make sure of it we will kill that Uchiha that cause this in to make sure of that I'll give you the rinnigan as well…" **_he thought before looking at the form of the saiyan named Kakarot or Goku as he liked to be called pressing two of his tails on their hearts he went through demonic hand seals and flared his youki and shouted _**"Demonic Style: Fusion of Souls" **_Goku's body started to glow as well as Naruto's before they both burst into energy and flowed to each other and the energies started to solidify and the Kurama focused to make sure Naruto's appearance didn't change before he focused his youki into naruto eyes carefully. The mindscape changed from a sewer to a huge forest.

"_**You will be a legend of untold might I'll make sure of it." **_he said before he wrapped his tails around Naruto's infant form and slept.

"_**Five years later."**_

A young boy around five years old could be seen running through the night streets of Konoha for his life, as a mob of civilians chased after him with weapons. This boy is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Third Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he was of average height for his age but more muscular he had Spiky blond hair with black streaks that he tied into a ponytail he had on a blue t-shirt with a red swirl on the back and baggy sweats and martial art shoes

"_Shit! I'm sick of this these bastards keep trying to kill me I'll show them I don't care what the old man says that inu ANBU just sits there and watch me get beaten and doesn't bother to help me fucking prick." he thought _while in his anger he started channeling Ki instinctively into his legs and he shot off like a rocket shocking the civilians.

"**Go behind the Hokage's monument." **said a voice surprising Naruto before he decided to listen to it. Running up to it naruto looked around and thought.

"Well I'm here Mr. voice what now." thought Naruto

"_**walk straight down into the forest until you reach a gate."**_

Nodding and running into the forest Naruto made it to a massive gate.

"**now draw your blood and place your hand on the swirl**." the voice said Doing what he was told _**. **_naruto bit his thumb after recognizing the seal as a blood seal that he read about in the books he read in the library that he snuck into after he read all the books inside there. The gates opened to reveal a Japanese style mansion with a garden forming the Uzumaki swirl. Walking down the trail he placed his hand on the knob and felt his chakra pulled into the door knob that started glowing. The door swung open and naruto walked into the house he looked around before a picture caught his attention walking over he saw that a older version of him with out the whiskers was holding a beautiful red headed pregnant woman. Looking at the caption on the frame naruto was shocked to see it said. "Minato Namikaze Kushina Uzumaki and their future son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" tears started coming down his face as he clutched the picture to his heart. "My parents are the Yondaime and the red death they look so happy and their dead so they didn't abandon me the old ma- no Hokage sama lied to me." he said to himself with tears falling from his face

_**Whirlpool Country.**_

Standing on ruins of the Uzumaki clan was a beautiful blonde hair woman wearing a grey blouse that showed cleavage for her H cup breast under her green coat that had the kanji for gamble she was Tsunade Senju.

"This land belongs to naruto kun when he ready to claim it" she said before a stinging sensation on her palm alerted her to a seal she got from Kushina five years ago looking at her palm a tear fell from her face before she took out a scroll and went through hand seals.

"_I've been waiting for this moment." she thought before slamming her hand on the ground she summoned a slug._

"**Lady Tsunade" **asked Katsuyuu

"Katsuyuu take this to the Namikaze estates and hand this to my god son please." she said handing the scroll to the slug before it poof away. "_I still grieve for my loses but I'll do my duty the best I can Kushina chan." _she thought looking into the distance before she left to meet up with Shizune.

_**Namikaze Estate **_

A popping sound alerted naruto that he wasn't alone. Turning around he saw a blue slug looking up at him.

"Um hi" he said awkwardly.

"hello are you naruto" Katsuyuu asked

"wow you can talk so you must be a summon yea I'm naruto."

"**yes I am my summoner wanted me to bring you this." **she said in a puff of smoke a scroll with the kanji for god mother appeared.

Naruto took the scroll and started reading.

_**Dear Naruto**_

_**Hello naruto I am your god mother Tsunade Senju I know you must be angry with me for not being there for you and I won't blame you. Your mother sent me a seal that was in tuned to your blood when you opened the estates before she died. I'm doing this so you can know that I love you very much and I will do my duty I'm still grieving from lose of love ones that I had in the village so I won't step foot into the village for a while so I'll be sending Katsuyuu to you every 3 months as a way for us to be in contact with each other. At the bottom of this scroll is a history of the Uzumaki clan, chakra control exercises, and other thing to help you.**_

_**Love Tsunade.**_

After reading the letter Naruto looked at Katsuyuu and smiled.

"tell her thank you and that I don't hate her I promise that I will get strong enough to protect her and everyone precious to me so she doesn't have to grieve anymore." Naruto said Katsuyuu nodded before she poffed away

"Yawn sleepy" Naruto said before he walked up the staircase he found a orange door that had his name in kanji on it he opened the door and looked in side to see that their was a queen sized bed a big screen TV a closet full of clothes ranging from baby cloths to grown men cloths on the wall was a picture of Kyuubi standing in front of whirlpool country roaring to the moon. Crawling into bed Naruto hoped that when he woke up in the morning that this wasn't a dream he placed the picture of his parents on the pillow and fell asleep smiling.

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto opened his eyes to see the sun shining brightly he looked around and saw he was in a forest he heard a explosion deciding to investigate naruto ran to the sounds and entered a clearing filled with craters with a fox in the middle shooting blast of energy from it's mouth but what was really eye catching were the nine fox tails.

"um am I dead." he asked himself catching the attention of the fox_**.**_

"**well its about time you got here kit." **he said and Naruto recognized the voice

"you're the voice that helped me get away from those civilians but how'd you get into…" Naruto trailed of before remembering a book he read in the library. "your sealed inside of me aren't you." he finished.

"**yes I am your father sealed me into you so you may use my power to fight the Uchiha that ripped me from your mother." **Kurama said shocking Naruto

"Kaa san was a Jinchurriki?" asked Naruto shocked

"**yes she was she was like a daughter to me guess that makes you my grandson." **Kurama said smirking.

Naruto smiled before he realized what Kurama said.

"Uchiha what Uchiha?" he asked Kurama went through the nights events and he also told Naruto about the saiyans that were sealed as well

"wait so the dreams I've been having are memories?" Kurama nodded "and the I have there abilities and you gained them as well?" Kurama nodded again. "Can you help me train please " he asked

"**Yes I will train you in chakra but you have to train in Ki by yourself just meditate and the memories will sort themselves out." **he said and Naruto nodded.

"**We will start now you know the Henge and Kawamiri jutsu right?" asked Kurama seeing Naruto nod Kurama continued "well because of me you can't do the Clone jutsu so I'll teach you one that the Uzumaki clan made it's called Shadow clone when you wake up I want you to create 200 clones and have them read up in the library while you do physical workout and meditation you will not teach Ki to anyone except for your wives and children. I want you to send a clone but I'll use my youki to keep it active you will make one every week to send out into the village the old monkey will send you to the academy the clone will go there while you will be here training oh yeah and you will not eat ramen it's crap it will only stunt your growth. On another note because of me being inside of your mother when you were born you are half demon you will get a saiyan tail when your older probably when your away from the village for a extended period of time." **Kurama explained before he taught Naruto the shadow clone jutsu_**.**_

_**Next morning **_

Naruto woke up to see he was still in his room he found himself struggling to get out of bed before he was sent tumbling to the ground he looked to see that some type of yellow energy was binding his ankles and wrist together and his body felt heavy

"_Kurama! What the hells going on?!" he shouted in his mindscape._

"**There called spirit cuffs kid they will expand your reserves even larger channel your chakra to split your wrist and ankles apart and do that every day. Your body is heavy because of the gravity seal I control it so when I think you earned it I will turn the gravity back to normal." **Kurama said

Struggling to get off the ground Naruto grumbled about sadistic foxes before he flared his chakra. He trudged his way to the training ground he saw yesterday before he created 231 clones and sent one out into the village then he sent half to the library located in the compound and the others to work on chakra control, calligraphy, and meditation to get Goku's and Vegeta's memories sorted out.

"_this is going to be a long couple of years… sigh I should show someway to pay tribute to Goku and Vegeta that Vegito's guys outfit could work." Naruto thought before creating another clone to go to the only clothes store that actually welcomed him with open arms._

_**8 years later**_

It's been 8 years since naruto started training he and Tsunade have stayed n contact even going as far as Tsunade being reversed summoned into the estate when they are together they act like best friends as well as flirting with each other because of Naruto's saiyan/demon instincts telling him she's the perfect mate he told her and she told him she was to old for him and couldn't give him any children and if he could make her younger then she will become his mate, she was only joking but Naruto took it seriously.

Using Vegeta's memories he transformed his basement into a lab and recreated the technology with the rinnigan Kurama gave him he started looking into Fuinjutsu more and became a master that surpassed his father and mother even He recreated the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. He recreated some techniques from a manga his mother brought from Uzushiogakure he recreated a seal that was in the Hellsing manga called the Cromwell initiative that he created to hold back his power he recreated Sonido/Shunpo and some hollow techniques from Bleach. He talked to the Sandaime about his heritage and he forgave him but when the knowledge of his god father returning every 5 months to report his findings came up he proclaimed he wanted nothing to do him after that the council placed him under the CRA and has went through great lengths to get him under their thumb the only member of the civilian council that was actually genuine that really cared about him was Sakuya Haruno the mother of Sakura Haruno although she is disappointed in her daughter who seems to listen to her father who wants her to be with the Uchiha.

The clones he had sent to the academy were the top of the class even though the teachers tried to sabotage his grades the Uchiha tried to threaten the clone but he just got sent to the hospital for his troubles, currently he was walking to the Academy for his graduation exam he was wearing a dark blue gi that showed off the tattoo of his mothers name and blue baggy pants a pair of white boots and the First Hokage's necklace which everyone was looking at while trying to kiss his ass because of his father's exploits.

_**Ninja Academy**_

"_Why can't I send a clone here again" naruto thought walking to his seat in the back of the class_

"**Because you promised the old monkey that you would come personally." **Kurama replied

Naruto sighed and placed his head down while looking out the window. As his classmates started to pour inside of the room base on his memories not many kids wanted anything to do with him because he put the Uchiha in a full body cast after he spoke bad about his mother and since then they all stayed away not that he cared anyway.

Naruto taking a nap before screeching woke him up he looked to the door to see Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka the Uchiha's biggest fan girls screaming at each other about who sits next to Sasuke

"Will you both **SHUT THE FUCK UP! **If you stupid asses cant see there are two open seats next to the Uchiha so know your role and shut your mouth." naruto shouted the fan girls ran to the seats and looked down shivering that they were yelled at by the Namikaze /Uzumaki heir, Naruto nodded then sat down placed his down on his arms while everyone stayed quiet in fear that they would be shouted at next

When Iruka and Mizuki came in 10 minutes later they were surprised to see the room quiet looking at each other before shrugging there shoulders.

"Today you guys will take your Genin Exams Mizuki is currently handing out your written test you have 30 minutes to complete the test.

After dispelling the Genjutsu on his test Naruto breezed through it in five minutes, then he turned his test in then went to his seat.

_**25 minutes later**_

"Ok everyone turn in your test and follow Mizuki outside." called Iruka as all the students turned in there test they proceeded to head outside

Now they were standing in front of the Shuriken range now line up according to your last name" Iruka instructed as everyone stepped forward in lines with naruto all the way in the back. "Sasuke Uchiha" Sasuke stepped up and took 10 kunai in each and threw them and earned a 7/10 and for shuriken earned 8/10 after turning around he sent a smug look at Naruto but seeing naruto wasn't paying him any attention started to fume "Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki" naruto walked up and Mizuki gave him some blunted kunai which he threw to the side he then unsealed 10 kunai and shuriken he threw each of the kunai and shuriken at each target and the kunai and shuriken hit the bulls eye and proceeded to fly through trees and rocks while the training dummies fell apart shocking everyone watching.

"G-good job Naruto perfect score" Iruka said while Naruto barley acknowledge his presence. "he's so _cold I tried to get him to let me in even tried to get him to go out for ramen that I heard he liked but he doesn't want anything to do with me…sigh" Iruka thought watching Naruto walk to the next course sadly._

"_this is boring Kurama a clone should been enough for this." Naruto thought _

"**yeah I know I didn't expect for it to be so boring here." **said Kurama

"_this is your fault." Naruto thought back _

"ok next portion is you guys have is the Ninjutsu portion any of you have any techniques you would like to show that wasn't taught in the academy." Iruka instructed. The clan heirs stepped forward and preformed clan jutsu with naruto last again.

"Naruto it's your turn" Iruka said.

Walking to the middle of the field Naruto was about to use a B rank jutsu but the Uchiha opened his mouth.

"Hurry up dobe and blow yourself up with whatever jutsu your going to use." he said making his fan girls swoon over him.

"Ok you see that mountain" Naruto said motioning to a mountain

"Yeah so what" said Sasuke

Pointing his finger at the mountain that he sensed was one of Danzo's root bases channeling Ki a black orb formed on his finger

"If Itachi would of asked me to kill your pathetic clan this is all it would take" he said smirking while Sasuke became enraged before he could do anything Naruto said **"Cero" **a black energy beam ripped through the forest when the blast hit the mountain

**BOOM! **

A huge dust cloud alerted all the ninja's in the village and everyone arrived to see naruto pointing his finger at it when a shockwave ripped through the area knocking everyone to the ground when the dust cloud settled there was nothing left of the mountain

"What happened here." Sarutobi said

Seeing that his class was still in shock naruto answered.

"I was showing an attack that I created." said Naruto shocking everyone who just arrived

"You did this why would you use an attack like that during your Graduation Exam" said Sarutobi

"I only used enough power in the attack for a d rank attack" he said shocking everyone even further while the kids looked at him in fear.

"um ok naruto come to my office it's obvious you passed." said Sarutobi seeing Naruto nod and disappear in a sound of static he followed suit.

"_Just you wait loser I will steal your power and use it to kill you and Itachi" thought Sasuke in rage while everyone got up._

_**Hokage Tower**_

Sarutobi appeared to see Naruto eating a stick of dango while relaxing in a chair.

"Naruto you got to let someone in" said Sarutobi

"I have I have let Kurenai Anko Hana Tsume Yugao Hayate Gai and Sakuya and some others." Naruto said

"But none of them are your age."

"As soon as I arrived in the academy they have called me dobe. When the clone said my dream was to make my parents proud they called me a parentless loser. Iruka even kicked the clone out of class when the clone raised his hand to ask a question. Then when my heritage is revealed they have the sudden urge to try and be my friend all of the sudden." Naruto said while Sarutobi frowned knowing what he said was true. "I will treat them as fellow leaf ninja but that's it." he finished.

"you right but try to be civil at least you have to go to the academy for team placements in three days." Sarutobi dismissed him.

Sarutobi looked at the picture of Minato and a tear fell from his face. _" it looks like he didn't get your forgiving attitude Minato kun." he thought_

25 minutes later found Sarutobi in a room full of Jonin

"Ok you all know who passed now step forward and chose who you want in your genin team." Sarutobi said.

The first one to step forward was a beautiful woman with black shoulder length hair, she was wearing a dress that looked to made of bandages that did nothing to hide her DD cups she had on a red undershirt, with a pair of ninja sandals ,her pale skin with a beautiful pair of ruby red eyes she was Kurenai Yuhi she was also among the small group of people Naruto trusted with his life.

"I would like to have Hinata Hyuga Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka they will make a great tracker squad" she said while Sarutobi nodded .

Next was a man with a beard smoking a cigarette wearing regular jonin uniform with a sash hanging in the front the was Asuma Sarutobi.

"I would like to have this years Ino-Shika-Cho generation" he said seeing the Hokage nod he went back to stand next to Kurenai much to her annoyance.

Next to step up was a male with spiky silver hair wearing a regular jonin uniform with a facemask and his headband slanted over his left eye caring a orange book. He was Kakashi Hatake the last student of the Yondaime and he hate Naruto with a passion and has tried to get kill him by organizing mobs to kill him.

"I would like Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." he said it didn't go unnoticed that he didn't add Namikaze to Naruto's name. _"I would never teach that demon anything I'll kill him the first chance I get." he thought_

"Sorry Kakashi but Naruto will not be placed on a team he is being given the title of special genin" Sarutobi said shocking the jonin

"So who will be his sensei?" asked Kakashi trying to find out more.

"no one will be his sensei because theirs nothing to teach him now you will be given Sai Shimura." said Sarutobi before he dismissed the jonin.

_**With Naruto**_

Naruto was currently in the forest of death this place was dangerous forest that was filled with Giant animals poisonous plants and bugs. Also among those were several other things. Naruto had spent 2 years living in the forest as survival training it had help with his instincts as a demon he felt closer to nature.

He was currently sitting in a tree writing in a scroll of a way to improve his chakra chains. When he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck and a pair of breast pressed into his back, which made him blush before a smile came upon his face.

"hello Anko chan finally back from that mission I see." he said smiling

"yup what you missed me?"

Naruto turned around and kissed Anko on the lips Anko moaned into the kiss when Naruto pulled back he smiled while caressing her cheek.

"does that answer your question Hebi chan" he said while she smiled.

They first meet when she saw him fighting a giant tiger she recognized him as Kushina sensei son she had visited him throughout his stay and when he hit puberty he went into heat and that night the lost their virginity to each other and have been together ever since, she didn't care about the CRA when he told her he would be under it and they moved her and Kurenai's stuff into the estate after naruto made sure that Jiraya and Kakashi and anyone else he didn't trust weren't keyed into the blood seal.

"Yes it does so what have you been doing while I've been away Naru kun" she asked

"well I've been helping Kurenai chan with her Ninjutsu and Taijutsu, she doing pretty well she could actually beat Gai in a Taijutsu fight her speed with out the gravity seals I placed on her is equal to the Raikage, and now that your back it's your turn to use the time chamber take a blood clone and any scrolls you want to learn from." he said while her face lit up before she dragged him deeper into the forest and proceeded to make up for lost time.

_**And Done! **_

_**Review I need someone who writes lemons to write me a lemon P.M me if interested. If you don't like the story well no one told you to read it anyway peace out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto, DBZ or any other techniques inside this fanfiction**

**Pairing Naruto x Harem**

"**Shukaku" Demon**

"_**Matatabi" Characters Dialogs**_

"_Isobu" Character thought_

_**Next day**_

Naruto was sitting on top row, as far into a corner as possible. He had been the first one there, now the class was packed and everyone looked at him in fear except for Kiba, and Sasuke who were glaring at him. He was wearing black and vest that showed his chest and abs, black wrist bands, Blue belt, white baggy pants, black martial arts shoes. Also he was wearing his leaf headband on his bicep. He was waiting for Iruka to enter the room since Mizuki had been taking in for questioning for the suspicious snake smell he carries around. He was extremely bored.

"_Sigh.." Naruto thought to himself 'how long I have to wait for this guy…whatever ...just to take a nap." _

Closing his eyes and resting his head on his forearms, he began to sleep.

_**Few minutes later **_

There was a shout from the doorway and two high pitched voices began to shrill an argument about who had got there first. This noise woke up Naruto from his nap. Naruto looked at the two girls; he growled loudly catching the attention of both of them, they paled and ran to the seats next to Sasuke.

"Pathetic, bastards how the hell did they pass anyway." Naruto whispered.

Iruka arrived after the girls sat down to see the class was silent and he sighed knowing why, before he stood in front of the class.

"All right everyone, again I congratulate you on graduating from the academy. You are now real ninjas of this village and this isn't training anymore. Remember what you learned and you'll be fine. I expect you to do your duties with outmost diligence and not to dishonor your village. From now on you'll be placed in teams of three under the tutelage of your Jonin sensei. Team One..." Iruka begun droning as Sasuke's fans awaited who among them will end upon his squad. There were a lot of possibilities. "Team Seven under Jonin Kakashi Hatake; Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha." Iruka winced as the little banshee screamed in victory, "and Sai Shimura." everyone looked to see the pale boy drawing

"Team Eight" Iruka continued " Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyuga. Your sensei will be Kurenai Yuhi." the three exchanged a few nods of acknowledgement, though Hinata was disappointed for not being on the same team as Naruto who she still had a crush on. "Team Nine is still active. Team Ten: Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi ." The two boys smirked at eachother while Ino hit her head on the desk. "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, it was decided that you don't need a team so you will be by yourself but will work with the other teams.

Naruto smirked and nodded before he vanished in a sound of static, while Sasuke screamed in rage.

"Ah, Naruto-kun, good to see you. I trust you got the news?" said Sarutobi.

"Yes, you should have seen Sasuke's face" he chuckled. "Even Iruka was a little confused."

"Yeah, well what could I do for you today." the old man smiled

"Oh yeah, since I don't have a sensei will someone else give me that teamwork test, you know, to prove that I'm ready to be a genin?" Naruto asked.

"

Well, since you already figured out it's about teamwork, I don't really see the point" the Hokage deadpanned. "Anything else?"

"Yeah. When can I start doing missions?" Naruto asked.

"Right now if you want to. I'll write a note for the Chunin that hands out the missions to give you one." Sarutobi said as he took a scroll.

"yes more than 1 old man I intend to use Shadow Clones to their full potential." Naruto said with a small grin.

"Alright, but only D-ranks and low C-ranks since your still a genin." Sarutobi resigned and handed him the scroll after a few seconds.

"Thanks old man" Naruto said and turned to leave. As he reached the door he looked over his shoulder with a sly grin "By the way, can't you use Shadow Clones to deal with tour paperwork?" He then left, leaving the Hokage to facepalm.

"No wonder Minato had no trouble with the paperwork" he mumbled and immediately created two clones and took a certain orange book from his drawer and began relaxing.

After leaving the Hokage's office Naruto headed straight for the Mission Hall. When he got there he saw a Chunin sitting at the desk who was handing out the missions today.

"Namikaze-sama you're here for a mission I trust?" the Chunin asked

"Yes I am Hokage-sama told me to give you this" Naruto said as he placed the scroll from the Hokage in front of the Chunin

As the Chunin read what was written, his eyebrows got higher and higher, nearly losing them in his hair when he finally finished.

"It says here that you are allowed to take as many D and low C ranked missions that allow you to stay in the village." The Chunin said confused. "Well, I don't really understand all this but you can choose what D-ranks you want from that pile. The C-ranks can wait for some other time till you get a better feel for your new status." he said, pointing to a huge pile of scrolls on his desk.

"I don't mind; it's my first day, after all. Besides, I have something planned for this afternoon" Naruto said as he looked through the scrolls and chose 21. "This should be enough." he added as he gave the scrolls to a gawking Chunin to write them down. As he was doing so, he took out sheet of paper politely. He then said good bye to the nin and went outside.

As soon as he found an empty area he created 126 Shadow Clones

"Alright, form 21 rows of six!" he ordered. After the clones were in position he gave a mission scroll to each group. "After you finish your assignment, you are to dispel one by one until one of that group remains. He must write down the mission report and then turn in the mission. After that you can dispel as well. Okay, get to it!" he instructed

Before he went home

**Uzumaki Namikaze Training Ground**

Naruto was in a training ground that was behind his house sealed of from spies.

He meditated and in went into his mindscape.

**Mindscape **

Where he appeared in front of Kurama, who was stretching in a body that looked liked Vegeta's only he had red hair and whisker marks on his cheeks

"**Ready to spar." **Kurama spoke smirking

"Yeah what are the rules?" Naruto asked lowering into the turtle hermit stance while Kurama lowered into Vegeta's fighting style.

"**No Ki techniques, you need to be better at using chakra as well as my youki."** Kurama answered

Naruto nodded in confirmation as the ground began to crack as the two god-like opponents stared each other down. The air was ripe with their power, the mountains surrounding them cracked and debris rose into the sky

Kurama made the first move charging at his grandson. He tried to punch him, but Naruto dodged and pushed the arm away with his palm. Then Naruto sent his palm into the opening and a huge gust of wind burst out and slammed into Kurama with the force of his own tails enhanced with Ki. The shockwave sent Kurama flying several feet back.

Kurama managed to recover and buzz out of view before Naruto kneeled over as a fist embedded it's self into his stomach almost every one of his ribs crack, and some blood dribbled from his lips. he groaned as he stood up. "Damn...that hurt!" as he held his hand to her ribs as they felt as if they had been smashed before they mended together.

Suddenly Naruto blazed right in front of Kurama. Kurama was surprised as the other Naruto burst into smoke as the real Naruto aimed a powerful punch he leapt up to avoid it and just in time.

His fist crashed into the ground and created a huge crater at like that of what Tsunade could make, huge stones of earth rose up, before Naruto kicked the slabs like a missile at Kurama

Kurama eyes widen as he dodged the slabs of earth. _**"What incredible strength! Damn Tsunade for teaching him that**__!" _Kuramathought

Naruto narrowed his eyes then slammed his foot into the ground as he sent out a powerful wave of golden/black youki. The energy wave spilt the ground as it shot towards Kurama. He jumped using youki he landed on a cliff on the other side. But then Naruto appeared in front of him smirking.

Kurama inhaled **"Nine Tailed Fox Fire Stream!"** he expelled a huge stream of fire from his mouth.

Naruto's eyes widen before he buzzed out of view. Naruto then activate his Rinnegan and aimed his hand at Kurama. **"Bansho Ten`in." **Instantly Kurama felt a force grab him and fling him towards Naruto. Then Naruto attempted to slammed him into the ground when Kurama roared and released a shockwave that sent Naruto flying away. He then sent a fireball at Naruto's form.

Naruto though managed to get to his feet and dodge the flaming orb to see another one behind it, Naruto eyes widen before he decided to forget handseals. **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet." **Instantly a water dragon appeared in the air and rushed Kurama

Kurama quickly went through handseals. "**Water Release: Water Encampment Wall!" **he spat out some water which formed a barrier around him as the water dragon slammed into his barrier.

Kurama was absolutely proud._ "__**Naruto used a water jutsu without any existing water source! Just like the white haired Senju could, you would be proud of your boy Kushina."**_

Naruto appeared behind his grandfather smirking while flashing through handseals. Kurama turned and went through handseals as well. They both cried out **"Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique!" **Naruto fired a gigantic dark-red fireball from his mouth which collided with his grandfather's Purple colored fireball. Naruto then went through more handseals. **"Wind Release: Greatbreakthrough!" **He opened his mouth and a huge air wave came out and powered up his flame which absorbed his grandfather's becoming fiercer and even bigger. Kurama used a Tailed beast Shockwave that snuffed out the blazing inferno.

he smirked at Naruto who narrowed his eyes sensing the air around Kurama had shifted. His dojutsu stared into the crimson eyes of Kurama.

Naruto got into his Taijutsu stance. Kurama raised one finger pointing it towards Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widen as a Bijudama was fired at him. The young Saiyan quickly reacted and dodged to the left.

**"Nine Tailed Fox Twister!" **with a swipe of his caws 5 tornados charged at Naruto who used Shinra Tensei which nullified 2 but the other three caught him reducing his shirt to rags and his pants ripped.

"damn that hurt" Naruto whispered before he opened his mouth. **"Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique!"** he shot multiple bursts of fire at Kurama who easily dodged them. Then Kurama lifted one hand and a blue-green flame orb formed in his palm **"Kitsune-Bi" **Kurama threw the ball of fire at Naruto who simply said. **"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall." **a barrier of water rose up around him and put out the fire but the shockwave blew him back.

Naruto went on the attack again, this time using a single handseal. **"Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique." **A bigger water dragon bigger than last time formed and charged Kurama. Kurama barely avoided as the dragon came crashing down.

Naruto appeared behind his grandfather and kicked him away hard sending him flying, Then Naruto used his immense speed to appear in front of Kurama and slammed him to the ground and landed on top of him. Naruto then surrounded himself with black lightning. **"Chidori Current."** Kurama roared in agony as the deadly jutsu coursed through his body.

Soon Naruto stopped when he felt his a log under him. He raised an eyebrow. _"Damn substitution.." _thoughtNaruto looked around with his normal eyes. But Naruto didn't see Kurama anywhere. He calmed down and stretched out with his senses and moved out of the way as multiple tailed beast bombs rained down on his location "_shit he's not playing around" _he jumped away from the destruction and landed on the rare solid ground that was left.

Naruto lowered into his Taijutsu stance, he blurred out of sight again. Naruto struck out with a kick, but his leg was ensnared by a tail Naruto got his leg free and leapt back to think about his next move as Kurama turned into his demon form.

When Kurama's hand smashed down on his previous location. Naruto then raised one hand over his head forming a Rasengan while adding his wind element to it as a screeching sound resounded around the area a golden/black hue appeared around Naruto as he threw his attack. "Let's end this now Kurama **Wind Release RasenShuriken " **Naruto then suddenly summoned Chakra Chains that bound Kurama's massive hands together as his attach grew stronger and

Kurama gasped sensing how much power was in it. he had his tails block his face as the technique hit him. When the jutsu collided a bright explosion took place. Making Naruto cover his eyes. When the light faded Naruto looked to see Kurama lying down while smirking tiredly.

"**Well call this one a draw, you've made me so proud Naruto I know your mother would be as well." **Kurama said **"Now get out of here I'm going to take a nap"**

"Thanks grandpa." Naruto muttered before he faded out of his mindscape.

**Review **

**Sorry bout the short chapter but I'm sleepy and sick so deal with it**


End file.
